As demand for telecommunications increases, optical fiber services are being extended in more and more areas. To more efficiently extend the fiber optic service into areas where current and future customers are located, often fiber optic cables with more than one optical fiber are utilized. To provide service, for example, in a multiple dwelling unit, the multi-fiber cables may be received within a fiber optic enclosure. Such enclosures provide connection locations where one or more optical fibers of the multi-fiber cable may be connected to end users/subscribers.